Dull Eyed
by Someones Desire
Summary: One-shot. 'I don't want to die... Not now.' His eyes slowly narrowed lazily as they grew dull, no longer a bright cat color, but the color of a dull green with emotionless life towards it. He heard Seto cry's ring in his ears, "Your my best friend."...


_A/N: Boop-Boop. One-shot. Words: 1,152. Character: Kurou ( Or Crow, but i love using the Japanese way So yup...) Sum-Sum: 'I don't want to die... Not now.' His eyes slowly narrowed lazily as they grew dull, no longer a bright cat color, but the color of a dull green with emotionless life towards it. He heard his cry's ring in his ears, "Your my best friend."... 'Why-... I didn't want to die.'_

_Wrote this while listening to 'A Thing Called "Trust" Fragile Dreams Secret Track 22# I highly suggest you listen to it to get in the feeling of this One-shot. _

* * *

あなたは私の親友です...

_'You _are_ my best friend...'_

* * *

_No._

He drew what sounded like a wary breath of air before breathing out. It was warm. Yet he was no human, but a robot. How can this be possible? Was he different? He shook his head hard causing the colorful well dressed boy beside him to chuckle weakly. 'H-He still my best friend!... No matter-...No matter what!...' His snuffled cry made the teen beside him to full out laugh. Seto, not knowing that little laugh was causing his battery to die down even more.

"You know what?" His voice was weak to his own ears as Seto turned his head, responding to the colorful dressed boy saying. Kurou smiled. "I'm actually jealous of you. You can cry-...I can't."

"T-that doesn't help!" Seto nearly yelled at the bot for saying such a thing at the moment. It was happening all over again!

Kurou shook his head softly, keeping the soft smile plastered on his face. "Thank you for everything Seto...I-...I'm sorry i'm not human, like you."

"Doesn't matter! Human or not your still my friend!- My best friend!..." Seto clung onto him, not caring weather Sai was watching as she flouted behind them. Not caring weather he was a bot or not... "...Yo-...You were my first friend, my only friend at the time! Do- Don't go..."

"But I'm not human-."

"I don't care!"

"-I'm a robot... just a piece of machinery. I was created to entertain. And to... -power down- as an entertainer. I didn't even have a name back then-. I just called myself what i saw, when i realized they were gone, I just saw those birds." His eyes were growing dull and duller as each word came out his mouth, taking away little amounts of power with them. He knew this day would come and he dreamed of it coming to take him away before. But now. It was his worst fear in his short life. Now that he met Seto, he would lose his only friend. He didn't want to shut down-... 'I don't want to die.'

He didn't want to die.

Not just yet.

Not like this.

_I don't want to die._

"Your my friend dammit!" His voice started getting wary to his ears as he slumped on Seto.

"I'm a-"

"Your my friend." Seto demanded slightly shaking Kurou to make the point. Why was it so hard for him to understand-. He was his best friend. Kurou ,lightly turning his head, looked at the teary eyed boy. Seriousness was written all over his face as he looked at the boy who said he was his friend.

"Your friend?"

"My best friend." Seto stated as more tears stung his eyes, threatening to fall off his face. He lightly turned his head to see that his best friends eyes were no longer cat bight, but dull green. Seto shrunk his head back onto Kurou's shoulder. The stinging tears finally releasing their hold and making their place on the bright yellow scarf tied around the owners neck. Why did everyone he thought was his friend finally suddenly die? 'Its not fair.'

Kurou grinned leaning the side of his head to his friends. Guilty. It felt nice... Someone to care-... about you.

About your well being.

About your feelings.

Weather you are hurt or not.

'The girl he is going to find best sure be lucky.' Kurou thought as he felt his eyes grow heavy.

_...N- No. Not just yet..._

"I'm sure you'll find the girl."

"..Wah?" Seto had forgotten what his quest was once he saw Kurou placed like this, in a room of skinned bots. He was going to die. And he didn't want him to be alone for this. For now, he'll forget. Just for now, for him.

Kurou's smile faltered some. He had forgotten? He shook his shook his head mentally before grinning. He didn't want to bring it up. Not now.

"Still have the ring I gave you?" He changed the subject as he heard sniffles of cry's soften down. He felt Seto nod his head lightly, "I-I keep it in my locket."

"I...I'm glad. Don't let people snatch it like i did...Okay?"

Seto gave a half light laugh mixed with a sob of a cry, "Ha,...Okay... I-I promise." He was trying to light the mood and he appreciated that. What a great friend.

_N-Not Like this...Please?..._

Kurou slightly nudged Seto by the shoulder with little strength he had left within his mechanical body. "Hey. Seto? Friends do friends favors, right?"

"Hm-mm."

Instead of grinning, Kurou smiled a weak flat smile. Seto looked at him. It didn't suit him.

"Do me a favor and...and- Don't forget me."

Seto held tighter. Quickly looking away from his friends face. He didn't want him to die...

"Don't say that Dammit!...I'll- We'll, me and Sai! We'll Find you a new one! Huh? How's about that!" He looked drastically at the skinned bots for any sign of a new battery. Kurou shook his head.

"Easier said then done. I- I've checked for rechargeable ones Seto. There none. As for new one's. I don't want that. I want to remember you. Not to forget-" A light beeping sound was heard, cutting Kurou sentence off. He sadly smiled raising his hand to touch his chest.

_...Please..._

_"Your my first best friend."_ The words sounded mucky and slurry to his ears more and more as his eyes began to narrow.

_"Kurou... Please? You'll remember i know you will! Y-You gotta." _

"My best friend?" He felt Seto nod and swallow thickly at his response.

_"Y-Yeah! My first and only, Human or not. You can be a piece of tin for all i care!"_

'I'm practically am.' Denying his thoughts Kurou grinned leaning his whole body weight on Seto for support. Looking at his face for the memory.

"Your- your the first real friend that I-... I ever had." Seto chocked out through sobs. He just couldn't stop what was going to happen. Another unfair thing.

He felt it come. The slowness.

He saw it come. The blurriness.

And he couldn't stop it, no matter how much he tried.

"You are my number one friend." He could hear his voice turn cold and brittle holding no emotion towards it.

Seto noticing the change, shook his head furiously. No. The dam broke loose and his sobs rang out to Kurou's ears. Strange as it was, he could still hear perfectly.

_I don't want to die__..._

My best friend.

Repeated and repeated.

For a brief moment, he finally had control and looked at his best friend, grinning. Seto seeing this could not help but lightly smile back. "Thank you for meeting me Seto..." Kurou said with little control, "-... And for everything else..." He then looked straight ahead his eyes turning a dull green once more.

"My best friend-." Seto shook.

"My best friend-." Seto cried.

"My best friend..." Seto finally realized.

_I didn't want to die._

* * *

あなたは私の親友だった...

_'You _were_ my best friend...'_

* * *

_A/N: I'm tired, Ima go to sleep now :3 I probably wont remember this one-shot in the morning because i just woke from a cat nap after crying my eyes out as i saw Kurou die. Anyway Review? Like? Fav.? Guess not? Suggest what character you want me to do? I don't know...Like i said i'm tired. You probably wont even read this. So why bother. ( Sorry if i'm being rude **;_;** )_

_さようなら Sayōnara..._


End file.
